


Merthur drawing :)

by CrystalyHeart



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Cuddle, Cute, M/M, Warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalyHeart/pseuds/CrystalyHeart
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18
Collections: Merlin (early) Winter Creative Exchange





	Merthur drawing :)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [casnbees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casnbees/gifts).



hello! I hope you like this! here's them being soft and warm together.

> * * *


End file.
